


Influence

by voodoobrownie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal contemplates how similar he and Julius caesar are, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in·flu·ence  [in-floo-uhns]  in·flu·enced<br/>noun<br/>1. the capacity or power of persons or things to be a compelling force on or produce effects on the actions, behavior, opinions, etc., of others: He used family influence to get the contract.<br/>2. the action or process of producing effects on the actions, behavior, opinions, etc., of another or others: Her mother's influence made her stay.<br/>3. a person or thing that exerts influence: He is an influence for the good.<br/>4.Astrology .<br/>a. the radiation of an ethereal fluid from the stars, regarded as affecting human actions and destinies.<br/>b. the exercise of occult power by the stars, or such power as exercised.<br/>c. the exercise of similar power by human beings.</p><p>"The power of such influence had already been proven a proper 2 millenia ago. The influence is seemingly driven by a good cause. Julius Gaius Caesar was well aware of the changes the empire needed, and believed he could provide such stability and status, moreover, he was believed to be concerned for Rome and her provinces. Not unlike him, also Hannibal had a façade of great importance, a cloak that yet again covered the actual objective which it intrinsically provided itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influence

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is part two of the hannibal in words series. I hope you appriciate this one, it took me quit some time, all the background info considered. All Latin is explained thouroughly at the end :)

Influence  
in•flu•ence [in-floo-uhns]

Imago animi sermo est.  
Language is a mirror to the soul.

Mannerisms in a person’s speech, the idiosyncrasy of one behavior, as it were, signifies a great deal about said individual. One can either be unconcealed by it and thus lead it to their disadvantage, or exploit it, let it conceive a cloud of volatility. A smoke screen to whoever has the illusion of unraveling the personality behind it. The greatest asset for such an imaginative apparition of artificial characteristics, is that when it does not appear to be an actual smokescreen, none will try to peel it away. And even if a bystanders breach into the walls of a complex person as Dr. Lecter, appears not to be in vain, only a fleeting impression of a personality seemingly less complex than the harsh truth behind that idea is shown. Because the actual truth, the one that been there all along, had been so clear and prominent, it seemingly vanished into its own clarity. 

It was a simple piece of perception of the human mind driven by its flaws. Flaws such as the seven sins ironically described by humanity itself. Perhaps even safe to declare, described exactly because of these prominent sins themselves. Hannibal despised such ordinary squander. Perhaps the true connotation was that he himself was driven by them. Only so because it were those flaws that depict us as human. And the fact that a deprivation of those would cease our true humanity. Hannibal liked to accept such believes as true, for that would imply he was still only human, yet all but ordinary. 

He liked to picture himself as a reincarnation of some sort of the well known roman, Julius Caesar. Although he took this concept rather figuratively, rather than an actual embodiment of the soma-seima theory. Hannibal didn’t delude himself that he would be the descendant of the gens Julia, Ascanius and the great hero Aneas, son of Venus, but merely looked at the ability of two men fighting for a cause that was differed, but was similar where it matters. Mainly it had been obvious all along just how alike both men were. If only one looked at “influence”. 

in•flu•ence [in-floo-uhns]

noun  
1\. the capacity or power of persons or things to be a compelling force on or produce effects on the actions, behavior, opinions, etc., of others.

Hannibal believed the true virtues on having influence on another person’s doing, laid in the concept of said person to be unaware of the force produced. Maybe even take it a step further and be a great be part of their world, gaining their trust and liking.  
The power of such influence had already been proven a proper 2 millenia ago. The influence is seemingly driven by a good cause. Julius Gaius Caesar was well aware of the changes the empire needed, and believed he could provide such stability and status, moreover, he was believed to be concerned for Rome and her provences. Not unlike him, also Hannibal had a façade of great importance, a cloak that yet again covered the actual objective which it intrinsically provided itself. The desire was only the same evil with a different cause. 

Nevertheless the doctor was selfmade where the military leader was educated. Though it was unsure to assume whether such education makes the individual stronger or weaker, as one is teached meanings one could have improved upon discovering themself. Hannibal often took the opportunity to reflect upon these means when he had the time. Caesar had surpassed all ability to persuade, merely by a perspective as clear as a bell, eloquence of high standard and glory. The latter he had sculptured with the utter most caution, as it created for him the way to success. 

The same method had Hannibal applied to his own situation, as his respectable position itself now opened almost all doors and almost instantly made people confide their trust in him. 

2\. the action or process of producing effects on the actions, behavior, opinions, etc., of another or others: Her mother's influence made her stay.

Effect on others behavior Hannibal had certainly had. Like no other he had insight in the human psyche, and thus he was capable of shaping it into a form more suitable for his use. Whether this use was them to believe he was an estimable psychiatrist or a selfless friend or to make his subjects to have opinions planted in mind about others, he applied the same techniques, and almost never slipped.

He was smooth and unnoticed like Caesar was when he quietly wrote himself into the hearts and minds of those meant to vote him to the top, and stand by him with true fidelity. Up until the moment where he would become the dictator of their thoughts Hannibal would go unnoticed where Caesar ceased to be. The only issue to remain unseen was whether he would indeed go down by the same fate as his fearsome peer. 

3\. a person or thing that exerts influence.

A wise man once said “fide, sed qui vide” which means as much as “have faith, but watch out who in”. Hannibal realized that even though all beings have influence on one another, it only becomes dangerous when anyone in his direct invorement would doubt his intents, if even for a second. Thus far he had managed to influence multiple people purposely beyond the point of realization. It was exactly this kind of realisation Hannibal tried to avoid. Therefore also this kind of sweet unnoticed ever-being power he gained by practicing such influence, is what elevated him in some sort to the level of his equally mentally strong Caesar. 

Understandably the present power had only occurred through a meticulous process of gaining trust, both planned and conducted with the utmost care, with as main mechanism the illusion of free will. In the year 63 BC, Julius Caesar let himself be elected as Pontifex maximus. Now consider carefully the word “Let”, instead of became. The make belief of free will is so strong, Hannibal was well aware that he could have never obtained even a glimpse of his current position without it. 

4\. Astrology .  
a. the radiation of an ethereal fluid from the stars, regarded as affecting human actions and destinies.  
b. the exercise of occult power by the stars, or such power as exercised.  
c. the exercise of similar power by human beings.

In comparison to many, Dr. Lecter had never felt it essential to be led by any form of destiny or fate. The only existing destiny, was the one consequent to the individual characteristics. If two objects in existence were similar enough, that is similar where it mattered, they would almost certainly upon fulfilling the same course of action, end up in the same place. 

Any other kind of fate Hannibal thought unexisting. He deemed that such assumptions made the mind weak, although they could be considered appropriate as a beacon to unstable minds such as, for example Mr. Frankin. Even though this belief did not insinuate he himself had any need for solace, being what could be unstable from certain viewpoints. He himself was only what could be described as an exception to the average, the wolf conceiled as a lamb and still existing by its own power rather than luck. Dr. Lecter had always reflected upon a certain aphorism, placed carefully in a frame above his desk. “faber suae quisque fortuna”, ruffly translated as one makes their own luck. Not as much could be said about Will Graham, Hannibal did not blame the man for it, He simply gratified the unfair battle William did not realize he was losing, lent back in his chair and closed his eyes. 

He had to contemplate the variety of people and in doing so, he would find himself again and again recalling the beautiful similarities between himself and Julius Caesar.  
They almost appeared to be eachothers homonyms, the same on grounds of meaning, but simply written differently, and despite that, still destined to end the same.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Imago animi sermo est.  
> Language is a mirror to the soul.  
> \- soma-seima theory: A theory by Phytagoras. he and his followers believed that People would reincarnate into all live forms, based on how good they led their life. ( i.e. if you were a horrible person you would become a bean in the next life) the better you were the higher the life form you would become.  
> \- Julius Caesar was believed to descend from Julius\ascanius - the great hero Aneas (see the the Iliad & the oddyssee)  
> \- provinces: around 1 BC The Roman empire still existed of provinces, populated by those not considered actual citizens. (i.e. less rights)  
> \- fide, sed qui vid: watch out who you tust  
> \- in the year 63 BC Julius Caesar became pontifex maximus  
> \- JC's Fate: People saw what he was doing, and had him murdered by 60 stabwounds (he was stabbed IN THE SENATE)  
> \- homonyms: two words that have the same meaning, but different spelling.


End file.
